


Smoke and Mirrors

by CaiaCaecilia



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiaCaecilia/pseuds/CaiaCaecilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the series finale for the umpteenth time this popped into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

Title – Smoke and Mirrors  
Author – Caia Caecilia  
Rating – PG  
Pairing – One/Three – pre-slash  
Disclaimer : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Author’s Note – Watching the series finale for the umpteenth time this popped into my head, can’t wait for series 2.

Smoke and Mirrors  
They all thought he was an arsehole. That was fine. They all thought he wanted to fuck Two. That was fine. One hated him. That was…not fine, but if it meant he could keep One safe than it would have to be that way.

He teased One about being weak, about not being able to fight hoping it would spur him into getting some combat training with Four, as Five has begun to do. It hadn’t happened yet but he hoped One would get the message. Until then he just tried to make sure he was teamed up with One so he could watch his back.

Now, when the traitor in their midst was finally making his or her move keeping One safe was even more important. He knew the traitor couldn’t be One, the guy just didn’t have it in him. Sure they’d all had their memories wiped but they all kept certain skills and traits, ‘muscle memory’ Two had called it. He could handle guns, Two could fight and lead, Four could slice your head off in a heartbeat, Five was a tech wizard and Six knew how to fly the Marauder. One…well he could shoot some, saving Three’s life down on the wooded planet when they’d saved Four’s arse proved that. He could fight a little and argue a lot – not really traitorous mercenary material. One always want to do the ‘right thing’, back on the mining colony, blowing up the derelict space ship carrying the zombie virus, and the night after Wexler’s mercenaries had all been taken care of he had overheard Five telling Two about how One had been willing to sacrifice himself if he thought it would keep her safe.

The thought of One running into the traitor alone and ending up like Four, or worse, made Three feel sick. So he’d blustered and bullied and accused until One hated him and the others half believed him. The end result was that One was safely in his quarters and he was sat right outside guarding the door.

Everyone thought it was because he hated One, suspected One. No one guessed it was because when he called One ‘Pretty Boy’ he meant it, no one guessed that every time he got close to One he wanted to grab him and shove him up against the nearest wall and kiss him senseless. No one guessed he would give his life to protect One if he had to. If he had to knock One out and lock him in his quarters he would. Anything to keep him safe.


End file.
